Table tops, especially those associated with tables used in restaurants and other commercial outlets, are ideally stable such that articles placed on a table top thereof remain steady. Moreover, a table which constantly shifts on an uneven surface is very disruptive for those seated thereabout. Solutions including the placement of folded paper under one leg of the table are simply ineffective.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to develop a new, automatic system for stabilizing a table top associated with a table on an uneven surface.